


As Long As It's With You

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bookstores, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff, except its late oops, sayo legally bans yukina from cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: At Lisa's request (peer pressure), Yukina decides to take Sayo out for Valentine's Day. She isn't particularly skilled in this department, but Sayo doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	As Long As It's With You

**Author's Note:**

> yukina minato cannot use a phone properly

It was the time of year when the world outside was grey and dreary, and yet every corner of every building was decked out in red and gold. Perfectly catered to spoil those coupled up, and laugh at those not. It was also the perfect stage for Lisa Imai, Yukina’s childhood friend and self-proclaimed master teaser for almost fifteen years to do what she did best: say something ridiculous to Yukina and act like it was just her trying to be a good friend.

Which it was, to be fair. However, she was also just a straight up bully. Which was clearly what prompted her to ask the utterly absurd question of:

“Are you going to go out with Sayo on Valentine’s Day?”

The minute those words reached her ears, Yukina felt the strong desire to throw something against a wall.

Instead, she only stuttered, as Lisa no doubt expected her to. “P-Pardon?”

Lisa smirked, only confirming Yukina’s suspicions. “You guys spend an insane amount of time together outside of Roselia. And no,” she lifted a finger just as Yukina opened her mouth, “you can’t say it’s all songwriting.”

Yukina wanted to protest a lot of things but her mouth was struggling to string together coherent sentences. “Why would that mean I would take her out on Valentine’s Day? We’re… nothing like that.” she said, taking a big gulp of extra-sweet coffee afterwards like it would help prove her point.

“Sure, let’s just say you’re not, but you want to be, right?” Lisa said, and Yukina thought.

She thought of all the times she had picked up the phone for the first time that day because she wanted to ask Sayo something. Of the times where she had been looking at a cat poster and blushing and Sayo had come over and blushed at her blushing before blushing over the cat poster and then Yukina had blushed at Sayo’s blushing and then they’d both blushed some more for good measure. Of all the shared smiles after a live, accidental touches that didn’t need to happen but still did, of shared dates and promises and Sayo’s devoted, green eyes staring softly into hers-

Yeah, it was kind of fair to say she had a thing for Sayo.

But Yukina also thought about the less favourable things, such as how Lisa was a hopeless romantic and matchmaker and was guaranteed to see any situation as tinged with pink even when it was far from it. She also thought about how after she had quietly come out to Lisa aged fourteen her best friend had been on a mission to find her a suitable woman to date, like she _needed_ one. And it was sweet, but Yukina’s first instinct was to assume that surely, Lisa was misreading the situation with Sayo.

But she didn’t want to say all this, so instead she settled on: “I would be awful at taking someone on a date anyway.”

“You don’t know until you try,” Lisa said. “And it’s just Sayo! I’m sure that you could drag her into a skip and she’d still enjoy it because it was with you.”

Yukina frowned. “That’s weird.”

“Well, I’m not actually telling you to drag her into a skip, am I? You get what I’m trying to say. Besides,” Lisa smirked again, “haven’t you taken her on a bunch of dates already?”

 _“No,”_ Yukina said firmly, “I said before, it isn’t anything romantic. Okay?”

“Yeah, but you’re all used to that one-on-one special Sayo time,” Lisa said. “What do you even do with her anyway?”

“Sometimes we visit each other’s houses, or go to a cafe. We also just walk through town together, or if it is definitely to both of our tastes, we _may_ watch a movie. What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Yukina asked.

Lisa snorted. “Those are all date things, Yukina.”

“Except we’re not dating!”

Lisa shrugged. “Yeah, I can believe that.”

Yukina was genuinely surprised. “You can?”

“Yeah, but only cause it’s you two. Anyone else and I would have assumed you’d be rounding all the bases already.”

“I don’t play sports.”

“It’s a phrase, Yukina.” Lisa sighed. “Anyway, enough of that. You’re really sure you’ve done nothing romantic? Like holding hands?”

“Of course we’ve held hands… Stop looking at me like that!”

Lisa slammed her head into the table and groaned. “You are so hopeless."

“The crowds around downtown are thick,” Yukina protested, even though she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Lisa looked up at her, determination in her eyes. “Yukina Minato. You are going to talk to Sayo, ask her out on Valentine’s, and by god if you don’t tell her you like her then I am never going to bake cookies for you again.”

Yukina gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

Lisa’s face didn’t move an inch.

“Fine. Fine! I’ll do it,” Yukina said, her mouth watering thinking of Lisa’s baking. Which was the only reason she was doing this, obviously.

Definitely not because of the pleasant romantic fantasies about Sayo that invaded her mind during school. Because they didn’t exist.

“That’s my girl,” Lisa said grinning at her. She was about to say something else, but the merciful bell rang. “Shoot! I gotta get back to my desk.”

“Thank god,” Yukina muttered quietly.

“Update me on how it goes! I expect a full report on Saturday.” Lisa yelled from the other side of the room, and Yukina rubbed her temples.

* * *

Despite how exasperated Lisa made her, Yukina was still going to follow her command.

Was it for the cookies? Was it for Sayo? Yukina had decided it was a healthy mix of both.

So the minute she was in the privacy of her own room that day, Yukina carefully typed out a message.

_Yukina Minato: WOULD you like to spend some time together this Saturday? After practice, of course_

She said Saturday, for her own sake. Hopefully Sayo would just make the connection that it was also Valentine’s Day herself. But also never mention it to Yukina. (Why was this so difficult?)

The minute it was sent, Yukina immediately got up and went to do something very important. She wasn’t quite sure what. Perhaps her mother had some washing she needed her to take upstairs urgently? As in, right this very second? It was vital she go and check.

But just as she was leaving her room, her phone let out a particularly loud sounding buzz.

Yukina bounded across the room and picked it up with hands that were shaking a little.

_Sayo H: I would love that._

_Yukina Minato: good. Thats good_

_Yukina Minato: ill makej the plans and get back to you_

_Sayo H: Alright._

And that was their communication over. Yukina let out a deep sigh and flopped onto her bed.

She had been thinking all through English and she’d pondered during History and she’d beat her head with a cat pillow five minutes earlier and all of this had led her to the conclusion: she definitely liked Sayo. Romantically. 

The problem was that she had no idea how Sayo felt, and that was what scared her.

Lisa could go on and on about how they had held hands and gone on ‘dates’, but they had never discussed romance. The facts were that she greatly enjoyed Sayo’s company, and she hoped Sayo enjoyed hers, but dating Sayo would be like an entirely different universe. Yukina couldn’t quite fathom it happening, even if she wanted it to.

But maybe if she allowed herself to imagine. Being Sayo’s girlfriend would be… wonderful.

Yukina allowed herself a small smile. 

It really wasn’t about the cookies anymore.

* * *

Of course, if Yukina was going to show Sayo her affections this Valentine’s Day she had to spoil her a little.

Because logically, if the things they did together as _friends_ were casual, then if she wanted to show Sayo her… more than friendly affections, she had to take her on a fancy date.

There was a restaurant in town that looked promising enough. Not ridiculously intimidating, with dress codes and pre-prepared meals, but it was certainly a cut above their usual family restaurant. She had checked the menu, and most of the dishes seemed to be to her and Sayo’s tastes.

The plan was to have a nice, private one-on-one lunch after their morning practice, and then they would go back to her house where Yukina would presumably work up the courage to confess. 

Everything would be fine, right?

Throughout the week, she had tried not to stress about her weekend plans. She had told Lisa about them and gained her approval, after all, so she had to be doing something right. But crafting the perfect date wasn’t really what was causing Yukina’s stomach to twist, it was more the tiny possibility of her feelings being returned.

Inevitably, Saturday came around, and Yukina’s nerves increased tenfold. She still had a practice to get through, however, and she fully intended to not let her stupid gay feelings affect practice.

But she couldn’t stop her heart skipping a beat whenever Sayo gave her a look or a glance, couldn’t help but admire her during her guitar solos when she looked so strong and confident, couldn’t make herself look away from where Sayo stood. Sayo had completely taken capture of her heart and both of them had been unaware during the entire process.

It was unfair, but also not entirely unwelcome.

All too soon, however, Ako and Rinko were packing the equipment away and Lisa had dashed off to book their next reservation. Sayo gave Yukina a soft smile as she gathered up a cable, and Yukina’s heart introduced itself to her mouth.

She wasn’t going to be nervous. This was fine. She was fine. She had this all planned out. She would give Sayo the perfect date because she deserved it and Yukina wanted to show her she knew she deserved it. Nothing would go wrong - at least as long as she had anything to do with it.

“All done!” Ako cried cheerfully, as the studio was once again spotless. Yukina was impressed. She had barely been left alone with her thoughts for five seconds before they had finished. Roselia really had become rather efficient, hadn’t they?

“Good work today, guys!” Lisa said, handing Ako and Rinko lollipops Ako thought she magicked out of nowhere and anyone with a normal brain knew Marina handed her out of a secret jar under the CiRCLE lobby desk. It was sweet, Yukina supposed.

She watched the three contentedly for a while, and then:

“Well, I suppose we have some business to be attending to, don’t we?”

Sayo had snuck up behind her as she had gotten lost in thought again. Her mind was basically on autopilot - unsurprising, considering the whole three hours of sleep she had gotten that night. Even as she thought that, she struggled to hold in a yawn, because Sayo might get the wrong impression and think she was bored around her when really that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

But all that was complicated, so instead Yukina settled for: “Indeed. Get your coat and we can take our leave.”

Annoyingly enough, Ako had overheard this entire exchange. “Ooh! Are Yukina-san and Sayo-san going on a quest together?”

“I suppose it could be called that,” Sayo said, with what could be considered an exasperated smile by anyone who didn’t know her well.

“Can I come?” Ako asked, her eyes shining.

Before Yukina could open her mouth, Lisa saved them both. “I guess you could say they’re going on a private quest? Sorry, Ako. How about us three do something instead?”

“Ooh, can we go to the arcade?” Ako asked happily, and that should have been the end of it, if it wasn’t for the burning look Rinko shot her filled with curiosity.

Oh dear. Sometimes it was hard to remember that just because they seemed insistent on surgically attaching themselves to each other, Rinko was a lot more grown up than Ako.

But that wasn’t her focus right now. She should really be giving all her attention to the girl next to her. 

Sayo was hovering next to her, looking almost… nervous? That couldn’t be right. Yukina was the one trying to impress her today.

But in any case, it looked like it was up to her to take charge. “Shall we, then?”  
  
Sayo nodded.

The troublesome three went in a different direction to Yukina and Sayo as they left the studio, with Lisa giving her a sly thumbs up Yukina pretended to ignore.

“So, where are we headed?” Sayo asked. Normally, they planned out where to go in advance together, or Sayo simply stayed over at her house an hour or two or four longer than anticipated. It wasn’t like them to be going on a proper formal outing such as this.

“You’ll see,” Yukina said. She didn’t intend to be cryptic, but she did want to (hopefully pleasantly) surprise Sayo.

A short walk in which their hands had hovered dangerously close to each other later, they had arrived at the restaurant. Yukina was proud of herself that she’d been able to relocate it with no assistance, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was _wrong._ The restaurant was dark and empty, the tables bare and the chairs tucked firmly in.

As Yukina stared in confusion and creeping disbelief, it fell to Sayo to vocalise what was running through her mind: 

“It appears to be closed.”

“...It does,” Yukina conceded after a long while. Her plan was collapsing in her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She still wanted to do something special for Sayo, but she had no backup plan.

Curiously, Sayo moved closer to the sign on the door of the restaurant. “This is a place for dinner. It doesn’t open till 6 every night.”

Perhaps the things Lisa said about her were true - a musical genius but hopeless at almost anything else. How had she forgotten to check? “I’m sorry, Sayo, I should have known, I just wanted to bring you here to treat you-“

“Honestly, Minato-san. It is alright.” Sayo said, so gently it got Yukina to shut up.

Sort of. “But I don’t have anywhere else to take you.”

At this point, Sayo tensed up a little, almost looking like she was the nervous one, again. “Ah… well, I have an idea, but it is quite a personal request, and probably very silly…”

“It’s not silly.”

Sayo seemed a tiny bit relieved at that. “Well then, could you come to the bookstore with me?”

“Hm?” Yukina also wanted to ask _why,_ but considering Sayo’s state she concluded it was better not to. “Alright, then. Lead the way.”

They passed through the bustling downtown, full of couples. Would that mean her and Sayo would be seen as a couple? The thought was too much for now, so she hurried on.

Slowly, the streets grew quieter and smaller, leaving Yukina confused as to where they were going. She had assumed they would be heading to the shopping district, but this was in the opposite direction. However, Sayo seemed sure of herself.

Soon enough, they stopped in front of a petite building that was squashed in between a soon to close cafe and a clearly unused office. “This is the place,” Sayo said, gesturing at the building in the middle.

It was obviously second hand, with the name of the place being one Yukina couldn’t even read, as it definitely wasn’t in Japanese. Maybe English? She couldn’t tell. The windows looked clouded, with the few books on display older than her grandparents. If she was by herself, she would have definitely walked past it. And yet, now Sayo had brought her here, she felt compelled to go inside. 

Sayo shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “We don’t have to. I just need to pick up an item, I can come back another time…”

“We came here already, and I have faith in you. Let’s go inside.” Yukina said, and Sayo seemed to be more sure of herself now, holding the door open for Yukina before entering herself. The small gesture made Yukina’s heart do a tiny flip, but she ignored it in favour of looking around the small shop.

‘Homely’ was her first thought. The place was about as small as it seemed on the outside, with over half the floor space being taken up by the counter and a display table in the middle, but every corner was filled with _something._ The walls were lined floor to ceiling with books of every variety. Non-fiction; cookbooks, autobiographies, self-help guides, encyclopedias and the like were all pressed together on the shelves. And there was almost triple the amount of fiction; fantasy, sci-fi, romance (ugh), horror, dystopia and thriller books all fought for space. There was something of everything. Yukina almost felt as if there if she looked far enough she would find genres she hadn’t even known existed. In fact, it didn’t seem implausible that every book ever written was somewhere within the room. And there was still a staircase behind one of the shelves… 

But the question was: what did Sayo want from here? She was certainly the studious type, but Yukina only ever saw her read music magazines.

As she thought, something popped up from behind the counter. “Ah! Sayo! You’re back… and with a friend?”

The only light in the shop was the small amount that had leaked past the dull February clouds and through the windows, so it was hard to see who was actually looking at her, but Yukina certainly felt scrutinised. 

“This is Minato-san,” Sayo said. “She is accompanying me. I was just wondering, by any chance, is the book I requested still on hold?”

“Of course!” the being behind the counter replied. It sounded like a man, but much younger than anyone Yukina would have expected to have any form of charge in this place. “Let me just grab it for you… It’s here somewhere.”

“Sorry, but who are you? Do you own this place?” Yukina asked.

The definitely young man turned to look at her. “Nope,” he snorted. “I’m the grandson of the owner. I just help out a lot. But I’m also…” He turned to Sayo with a grin.

Sayo groaned. “Don’t make me say it.”

The man laughed, before addressing Yukina again. “The older brother of one of her ex-bandmates.”

Sayo sighed. “Yamada-san, _please.”_

Yukina blinked. “You mean this man is the brother of one of the people I overheard you arguing with that night?”

“Huh? You overheard?” The man, Yamada-san, blinked a few times. “Wait. _Waiiiiiit._ You’re _that_ Minato-san!” Then, he started laughing even more. “You brought one of your new bandmates to me! Damn, if I ever tell sis about this she’s gonna be _pissed.”_

“Is your sister really still hung up about it?” Yukina asked.

Yamada-san gave an easy shrug. “Not really. She barely plays anymore, schoolwork and all. I just like joking around. But you know that already, Sayo, don’t you?”

“May I have my book, please?” Sayo asked in a tired voice.

“Oh crap, I kinda forgot!” Yamada-san said, disappearing behind the counter again. He quickly resurfaced however, placing a heavy-looking book in front of Sayo. “Specially reserved for Hikawa. Now, can you pay for it this time?”

“Yes, I can,” Sayo said in the same tone of voice, handing her money across the counter. 

Yamada-san took the money with a smile. “All yours,” he said, gesturing towards the book. Sayo picked it up. “Don’t tell me it’s a very late Valentine’s gift and that you dragged your poor bandmate along with you?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Yukina said quickly.

Sayo gave her an odd look, before turning back to Yamada-san. “We will be taking our leave now.”

“Bored of me already?” Yamada-san asked. “Well, both of you have a nice day. I would come to see your shows, but it’s like, an act of betrayal, so I can’t. Keep playing guitar though, Sayo. so one day I can tell people the famous Hikawa Sayo yelled at my sister and cruelly ignored me in my family’s bookstore as an emo teen.”

“Goodbye, Yamada-san!” Sayo said quickly, and Yukina took that as her cue to hold the door open for Sayo this time

Once they were outside, Yukina struggled to hold back a laugh. “Sayo. How did you get into that situation?”

Sayo let out another sigh. “It’s a long story. I found this place by chance, and it seemed peaceful enough, so I decided it was worth a few minutes of my time, at the very least. But the minute I went in there, I heard a voice go: “You’re the one who told my sister her bass skills sucked when I was downstairs playing video games!” The rest is history. However…” Sayo clutched the book tighter. “I really needed to get this. Thank you for putting up with all that.”

“It’s no problem.” Yukina said, deciding not to mention that she had been a tiny bit jealous of how Yamada-san joked so easily with Sayo. Then and again, it had been a fairly one-way thing.. “So if the book isn’t for a Valentine’s date, who is it for?” She then tried to ignore how she had said ‘Valentine’s date’. She also tried to ignore how she was feeling like a middle-school fool.

“Hina,” Sayo said. “I’m getting her birthday present rather early, I suppose you could say.

Yukina had had a small suspicion. “I assume it’s a book on astronomy, or something similar?”

Sayo showed her the cover. _Constellations & How to See Them in Japan. _“Hina loves stargazing, but she often is very chaotic in how she does it. Which is how she always is, but this explains where the best viewing spots are, as well as extra facts about some of the constellations she may not have known. After all, a lot of her time spent in Astronomy Club is just looking at past members’ work, so she still may have a lot to learn.” Then Sayo said something quieter, but Yukina just about heard: “I hope she likes it.”

“I’m sure she will,” Yukina replied. “It’s very thoughtful of you.”

Sayo ducked her head and looked to the side. “Thank you, Minato-san.”

“Now, is there anywhere else you would like to visit?” Yukina asked.

Sayo shook her head. “I mean… if it is alright, may we go back to your house? I know it is what we always do, and that you had much better plans in mind, but maybe we could review some points of our rehearsal?” she tentatively suggested, before her head snapped up like a bullet. “But I don’t mean to invite myself over! You can say no, it’s fine.”

“Of course we can do that,” Yukina said. “You should know by now you are most welcome.” Secretly, Yukina was glad Sayo had suggested her house, as it had many comfortable places for them to rest, and that was what her sleep-deprived body needed right now.

The walk back to her house was longer than when they came back from CiRCLE. Sayo must have gone really out of her way to find the bookstore. Perhaps she enjoyed them more than Yukina had estimated, possibly due to Rinko’s influence? Or maybe she was just focusing on how close their hands were yet again and that was what made the short distance feel like an eternity.

Finally, they made it to her house. Yukina dropped herself on the sofa the minute she saw it, which was probably rude, but it was her house and she didn’t care. She was too tired. “My parents aren’t here,” she said. “They’ll be back later, but for now, we have nothing to eat… nothing to eat… Wait!” She suddenly jumped up from the sofa, looking at a more than confused Sayo. “You’re my guest, I should…” she took hesitant steps towards the fridge, “make you something.” Even as the words came out of her mouth, they sounded ridiculous.

Nonetheless, she opened the fridge, looking at the various vegetables and protein-looking things stored within. Maybe if the gods were on her side today she could make something semi-edible. Was that too much to ask?

She hardly noticed Sayo’s presence behind her until she felt soft hands on her shoulders. “Minato-san, with all the respect in the world, please do not try to cook.”

Yukina turned around to face her. “You’re right,” she sighed. “We have plenty of junk food. Let’s just eat that.”

Sayo seemed more enthusiastic about this idea than she would have expected from her, but then and again, no matter how much she tried, Sayo was awful at hiding her love for certain things, to the point where her rants about how awful junk foods were didn’t even fool Yukina anymore.

So that was how the stoic vocalist and guitarist of Roselia found themselves sprawled on said vocalist’s bed, a giant bowl of heated-up fries between them as well as assorted varieties of chocolate and sweet things that were in no way good for them. Sayo had brought out her guitar and balanced it on her lap as if attempting to restore some semblance of professionalism.

“I think that for our next live, we should play ONENESS first. We haven’t done so in a while, but it’s a strong opener.” Yukina said, as she stuffed a particularly large fry into her mouth.

When Sayo didn’t reply, Yukina turned to look at her with a question on her face. Sayo, seeming to understand, said: “Y-yes, I agree, Minato-san. I was just wondering, are you alright? You look quite tired.”

“I do?” Yukina asked. She was always tired, but it had been a particularly long day yesterday. “Well, if that’s true, please don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Sayo frowned, but seemed to decided it would be a better idea to fill her mouth with food than press the matter further. But even so, something similar to guilt clawed at Yukina’s chest.

“Sayo, I’m sorry.” she began suddenly.

Sayo looked up so sharply Yukina swore she heard her neck give an unpleasant crack. “Whatever for?” 

“This was supposed to be nicer,” Yukina explained. “You know, with the restaurant, and I really wanted to treat you. Seeing as it’s Valentine’s Day, and, well, I care about you very deeply, so…”

Sayo looked at her with a very confused expression. “It’s Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes?” Yukina offered back. “I thought you were aware.”

Sayo shook her head. “I don’t pay much attention to the day in general. I’ve never had anyone to spend it with before, so it doesn’t really hold any special meaning to me. I’m not fond of what a spectacle it is, you know?”

“I see…” Yukina said, looking down at the bed. In all honesty, she was slightly embarrassed. She had tried to impress someone on a Valentine’s date when they didn’t even care about the day, and had failed at it. Lisa had been wrong after all. But could she expect much else, seeing how romance-averse Sayo was and how hopeless she herself was at anything that wasn’t music? She’d even had trouble being a genuinely nice person towards her bandmates until a few months ago.

“Wait, no, no, no!” Sayo said hastily, making Yukina’s neck snap up again almost as quickly as Sayo’s had. “That all came out terribly wrong. Minato-san, you… you have nothing to apologise for. I enjoy all the time I spend with you, and today is no exception. I am beyond grateful for our companionship, and I am appreciative that you put in effort to try and do something nice for me today, even if it didn’t quite work.”

Yukina allowed a rare smile to slip out. “I really should have checked the opening times…”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now,” Sayo said, taking a sweet with an elegant purple wrapper and delicately removing it. “But I must confess that I wouldn’t mind whatever activity we ended up doing. The last few months have proved to me, even more than before, that I could enjoy almost anything with you.”

Yukina’s smile was gone, replaced by a small ‘O’. “Sayo… you don’t have to say that. I wanted to make you happy, but my plans failed.”

Sayo shuffled a little closer, moving the giant bowl of fries so that it was no longer separating them. “This is more than enough.” She turned to Yukina and smiled. “I hope you wouldn’t think me too bold if I said I care about you very deeply as well.”

Yukina couldn’t help but return her smile, even in her tired state. “Of course not.”

However, she must have still looked very sleepy, because Sayo only peered at her curiously in concern. “Minato-san, I’m worried. You look like you need rest.”

And in all honesty, she really, really did, but… “You’re my guest. It would be rude.”

“I’m your friend, not your guest. It is fine by me if you want to sleep for a while. You said your parents wouldn’t be back till later, and I would feel guilty making you wait that long to nap.” Sayo said.

“Well then, excuse me.” Yukina replied softly, before doing something she had wanted to do for a very long time: lean into Sayo’s side.

She met no resistance. Sayo’s body didn’t even tense up in embarrassment. Already, she could feel her eyes drifting shut.

Then, she felt Sayo’s hand in her hair and a feeling of warmth grew within her. It took her a lot of effort to register Sayo’s words, but it was Sayo, so she tried her hardest. 

“This will probably sound even ruder than before, but I have to ask. Why did you try to take me to that special looking restaurant when we already spend a lot of time together?”

It it wasn’t for her shoujo-manga level lines earlier, Yukina would have suspected Sayo was as thick as three planks when it came to romance. Because there was only one answer she could really give.

“I like you a lot, Sayo.”

Well. Perhaps she could have said something more charming, or a dramatic confession of love, but once again, Yukina was too tired for that.

Yukina felt and heard Sayo chuckle above her. “Well, perhaps if every Valentine’s Day was similar to this, I could grow to like the holiday.”

“Mm. We can spend it together next year.” Yukina murmured.

Sayo was silent for a few seconds. After a while, she managed to choke out a noise that vaguely sounded like ‘next year?’

“Of course,” Yukina replied, decided to trust her ears on this one. She did have very good hearing. “There’ll always be a next year. We’re reaching the pinnacle of music, Sayo. It’s hardly a fast process.”

“Ah yes, of course, you’re right,” Sayo said, continuing to move her hand through her hair, and Yukina realised this was the moment she should confess. Properly.

And yet, she did nothing except burrow deeper into Sayo’s side.

Sayo’s hand came back up to the top of her head, gently stroking through her lengths. “Please don’t tell me you stayed up too late songwriting again?”

Yukina wanted to say that she had actually been kept awake by thoughts of Sayo and the prospect of their day together, but the second option Sayo had offered her was much less embarrassing. She gave a small nod.

Sayo sighed, but there wasn’t a hint of exasperation in it. “Please try not to push yourself too hard.”

“Only if you promise not to.” Yukina replied stubbornly.

Sayo nodded solemnly. “Promise.”

It was at this exact moment in time Yukina realised that today was not going to be the day she confessed to Sayo. At least, probably not in the way Lisa and rom-coms expected her to, with grand, dramatic gestures.

But simply being here, enjoying each other’s company? This was confession enough for both of them.

Sayo tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Goodnight, Minato-san.”

“Goodnight, Sayo.” was the last thing Yukina remembering saying, before allowing herself to be completely lost in Sayo’s warmth.

And what if, perhaps, her father was to walk into her room a few hours later only to find Yukina Minato and Sayo Hikawa of Roselia, up and coming semi-professional band, sprawled out across his daughter’s bed with their hands loosely intertwined? 

Then he wouldn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I don't think I am capable of releasing holiday fics anywhere near the actual holiday. But take my yukisayo nonsense anyway. Comments and kudos appreciated as always


End file.
